


Kradam’s Christmas in Conway

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [22]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For livejournal user reoracer who suggested they pick out Halloween costumes and while Halloween had already passed in my timeline I thought it was a great idea to tweak into Christmas fun. Also to livejournal user hellonwheels01 who suggested that Kradam should spend some time in Conway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam’s Christmas in Conway

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Christmas swept the world and with it came a couple of blessed days off in Conway with Kris’ family. This Christmas Eve everyone gathered around the fireplace to tell stories and drink eggnog. Once everyone was warm and toasty Adam and Kris snuck away from the group, to go upstairs where they prepared to spread the Christmas spirit. An hour passed before someone noticed their absence.  
  
“Where’s Kris?” Daniel asked his mother.  
  
“I’m not sure honey. They were here earlier. Maybe they snuck off to get some time alone together. You know how busy they’ve been lately,” She replied and quickly scanned the room.  
  
She had no sooner closed her mouth, when she noticed Santa coming down the stairs with a very tall Ms. Santa following closely behind.  
  
“Merry Christmas!” Kris shouted descending the remaining steps with a bag full of goodies thrown over his shoulder.  
  
Kris was wearing the complete Santa outfit, beard included and he looked back at a very sexy Adam. Adam strutted down the steps behind Kris wearing a red velvet Ms. Santa outfit with green fishnet stockings and red stilettos. To add to the look he had added a candy-striped wig, false eyelashes, and full makeup, including ruby red lips. Adam smiled brightly beside Kris, towering him even more than usual.  
  
“Presents for everyone,” Adam laughed taking the bag from Kris’ shoulder.  
  
Adam held open the bulging sack as Kris handed out presents to everyone. As Kris handed out the last one Adam bounded up the stairs to retrieve Kris’ gift. He came back down, present in hand, and handed it excitedly to Kris.   
  
“Open it baby.” Adam squealed happily.  
  
“I’ve got something for you too, but I couldn’t wrap it,” Kris replied deftly unwrapping the box.  
  
Kris opened the box to find a smaller box, and he opened it carefully to find a beautiful silver ring.  
  
“Oh Adam, you didn’t have to.” Kris said softly as he yanked the fake beard down and pulled Adam into a tender kiss.  
  
When they parted, Adam removed the ring from the box and placed it on Kris’ ring finger.  
  
“It’s engraved on the inside with ‘live like we’re dying’ because I get to do that everyday with you.” Adam kissed Kris’ hand, and looked down at Kris to see a beautiful smile spread across his face.  
  
“Thank you Adam. It means the absolute world to me, now close your eyes and let me go get your present.” Kris kissed Adam deeply and watched him close his eyes.  
  
Kris grinned and crept into the kitchen to wave at the pair standing there. They followed him silently into the living room.  
  
“Okay Adam, you can open your eyes.”  
  
Adam opened his eyes and his whole face lit up brighter than the Christmas tree not two feet away.  
  
“Since you couldn’t be at home for Christmas, I figured I would bring a piece of home to you.”  
  
“Oh Kris it’s the best present ever.” Adam said softly as he pulled his momma into his arms.  
  
“Hey baby, it’s so good to see you. You look adorable.” Leila said as she got on her tiptoes to kiss Adam’s forehead. “It’s just a shame that you look better in that outfit than I would.” Leila laughed.  
  
“Where do you think I get my good looks from?” Adam grinned as he pranced over to his other guest.  
  
“I personally think he gets his good looks from me.” Neil said sarcastically as he embraced his brother.  
  
“Thanks for coming, I’ve missed your dry wit.” Adam said surprised that he actually meant it.  
  
As the brothers pulled away from one another Kris walked up and put his arm around Adam’s waist.  
  
“So, does this seem more like Christmas?” Kris asked as he looked into Adam’s gleaming blue eyes.  
  
“Well, I would say that this has been the best Christmas Eve ever, but there’s just one thing missing.” Adam said as he pulled Kris into the doorway between the living room and dining room.  
  
“And what exactly is that?” Kris asked looking puzzled.  
  
“A kiss under the mistletoe,” Adam whispered leaning down to press a kiss against Kris’ lips.  
  
The entire room erupted with cheers and when they parted Kris’ cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. He wrapped his arm around Adam and they joined in the festivities as everyone chattered and laughed with the warmth that only Christmas can bring.  
  
It was the wee hours of Christmas morning when they said their goodbyes, and as they walked out the door Kris turned back to them and adjusted his beard.  
  
,“Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.” Kris chuckled and then followed Adam out the door and into the chilly night air.


End file.
